The Case of the Personality Shippos
by Seitei
Summary: Shippo faints and his personalities take on physical manifestations. First try at a fanfic. No flames, please. Complete!
1. The Incident

**The Case of the Personality Shippos:**

Chapter 1: The Incident

"That stupid Inuyasha!" Shippo said to himself. "He's always picking on me, and no one else! I'll make sure he'll never pick on me again!" He didn't notice that he walked into a tree and whacked himself on the head. He went comatose and he got a giant lump as a reward.

"Where is he!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "He said he wanted to go to the bathroom, and what happens? He doesn't come back for an hour! We gotta gather all of the jewel shards before Naraku does!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. I'm sure he lost his way," Kagome answered. "Yeah right! How long does it take for a runt like him to get lost in that kind of forest?"

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground with a meteor-like impact.

Somewhere in the distance…

"Aaaah!" SLAP!

"My dear Sango, must you be so cruel to a monk like me?"

"Yes! If you're a lecherous one!"

Sango and Miroku (with a bright-red hand print on his cheek) came back to their camp.

"Hi Miroku. Hi Sango. Do you where Shippo is?" Kagome asked them.

"I thought he was with you." Sango asked.

Sango then grabbed her boomerang and started whacking Miroku on the head with it. "Lecher," Inuyasha muttered.


	2. Happy Paradise

**The Case of the Personality Shippos:**

Chapter Two: Encounter with Happiness

Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes caused Inuyasha to look around. "Who's there?" A laugh was heard through all of the bushes and Inuyasha went to check it out. "Kagome, you stay here. Who knows what kind of beast will come and attack you?" As Inuyasha went away from the camp, he found Shippo!

"Okay, runt. It's time to come back." Inuyasha said sternly. Shippo didn't move and just sniffed some flowers and played with the butterflies. "Did you here what I said? Come back!" yelled Inuyasha as he grabbed the little fox back.

"Oh, Inuyasha! You brought Shippo back!" Kagome answered cheerfully. As Sango and Miroku looked up, Shippo said, "Hey, look at the cute kitty!" as he pointed to Kirara. "Uh Shippo," Kagome asked nervously, "Are you okay? You don't sound right." "Kagome! Get back. This could be an impersonator." Inuyasha replied suspiciously. "Hey doggie man," Shippo answered, "Don't you like the beautiful sky, the sound of birds chirping, and the rustle of the trees?"

"Uhh…"


	3. Fumes of Anger

**The Case of the Personality Shippos:**

Chapter 3: Fumes of Anger

"Wow, it's so dark in here! Wonder if there's anything cool here. Hooray for discovery!" Shippo shouted so gleefully that you could make a non-emotional's heart melt. Kagome and the others started to think that blindfolding Shippo was a good idea. Even Kagome started to think that Shippo was _too_ cheerful.

"Let's leave him for an hour or two. That should clam him up," Inuyasha replied evilly. "I don't want to say this Inuyasha, but you're right," Kagome added. "C'mon, Kagome, don't you have any ramen? Please?" Inuyasha remarked innocently with poor looking puppy eyes. "Hey, can you keep it down!" An angry voice could be heard throughout the surrounding area. A Shippo with reddish cheeks leaped out from a tree.

"Wha?" Inuyasha gaggled. "Didn't we leave Shippo blindfolded over there? Did he somehow escape?" "Hey guys, what's going on?" Miroku questioned Inuyasha. "Why is there another Shippo? Before we left and found you, Shippo was still laughing." "So if the Shippo we tied up is still in camp, who's he!" Inuyasha remarked. "I'm Shippo! And no one else is me! Got that?"

"Now go get me a good massage, or you're going to suffer my wrath!" The Shippo angered angrily. "Yeah right, what could you possibly do to us?" Inuyasha smirked. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeoooooow!" Inuyasha screamed as the angry Shippo dug his fangs into Inuyasha's flesh.

"Guess Inuyasha deserved that bite. He's been too bossy lately, especially around Shippo. Let's just bring him back in peace," Miroku suggested as they knocked out the Shippo and threw him with the other one.

Inuyasha gasped, "What the-"

A/N: And so there you have it! Another exciting chapter done! Hope you like it and review. Thank you v


	4. The Greedy Fox

**The Case of the Personality Shippos:**

Chapter 4: The Greedy Fox

"T-t-t-there really are two of them!" Inuyasha remarked shockingly. "Is this one of his multiplying tricks again?" "No I highly doubt it Inuyasha. They all seem to have a side of their own personalities; therefore, this is not Shippo." Miroku remarked. "So does that mean we can bop the happy one and run from the angry one?"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" The crash alarmed all of the birds in the entire forest. "Ow! What did you do that for Kagome?" "How immature…"

"Kagome, something's watching us, I just know it." Inuyasha replied spookily. Suddenly, something swooped down and took the jewel shards. Another Shippo leaped down from the trees and stole the jewel shards that the group has. "Alright, hand over the jewel shards and you won't get hurt," Inuyasha replied menacingly with his hand balled into a fist. "No way! I'm going to sell them for lots of candy! And you can't stop me!" the greedy Shippo replied with his tongue out. "Come back here, you!" Inuyasha chased after the brat and whacked him so hard that he got knocked out.

"SIT!"

"What'd you do that for, Kagome!" Inuyasha sputtered. "We got the jewel shards back." Kagome muttered to herself, "Honestly! Men…"


	5. Tears of Sorrow

**The Case of the Personality Shippos:**

Chapter 5: Tears of Sorrow

"Now that we've rounded up these buggers, what do we do?" Inuyasha said as he flexed his knuckles. They got the greedy Shippo and tied him up with the others. "Since these are all personalities, the real Shippo must be around here somewhere." Miroku reasoned. "C'mon! Let's go find him. He could be in mortal danger!" Kagome worried to herself as her skin went pale. "Sure, and when we find him, he's actually around here safe and sound," Inuyasha replied reluctantly.

"Aww, please Inuyasha?" Kagome begged with puppy eyes. "Oh fine." A little bit of secret swearing was coming out of Inuyasha's mouth. As he ran through the trees, a sharp tiny rock was in his path, but he didn't see it. He just kept jumping and jumped onto the sharp pointy rock.

Now normally if he walked, he wouldn't have felt the sharp pain. However, he was bounding, so he always came down with force. So Inuyasha howled in pain and was running like a mad maniac. Unfortunately, he was running off the side of a cliffside so…

After those horrific accidents, Inuyasha decided to return to camp and tripped on something soft, and found it was a Shippo. "Alright, Shippo. You're coming back with me and you can't do anything about it." Suddenly he let out a piercing cry that could make a lion run back to its den and shut its ears normally. And Inuyasha's enhanced sense of hearing didn't help either. "Ow! Shut it, will ya!" Inuyasha screamed over the noise. Luckily, the crying stopped and found the campsite again. "Well did you find him?" Kagome and the others asked. "If you mean Shippo, yes. If you meant the _real_ Shippo, no." "Well what does this one do?" Sango asked. "He cries so hard that some tree bark actually cracked," Inuyasha replied. Luckily he was asleep, and he didn't cry anymore.

"Quick, tie him up!" Inuyasha whispered excitedly to Kagome. "But look at him. He looks so frail and innocent." Kagome had fallen victim to the cuteness trick. "I don't care how cute he is. Just tie him up!" By this time Inuyasha was about to yell like a madman. "No, Inuyasha, just a little more," Kagome begged with some tears of her eyes. "WHAT?" Inuyasha screamed out of his big mouth. Unfortunately, the noise caused the sad Shippo to wake up, and started screaming again. "Inuyasha, why did you have to scream!" Miroku yelled over the noise.

A/N: For the short third paragraph, I kinda learned that from Science class this year's January or February on force and motion.  
For the last paragraph where Kagome had tears flowing out of her eyes, she was obviously trying to charm Inuyasha into letting Shippo stay in her arms. If you don't like stereotypical people, then I'm very sorry.


	6. Super Showoff!

**The Case of the Personality Shippos**

Chapter 6: Super Show-off!

"Now that's Shippo's personality has split, we need to gather them all and put some kind of spell to bind them back into Shippo's body." Miroku said rather dully. "And how do you do that?" Inuyasha questioned while scratching his head. "Simple. Get all of his personalities together and then he'll be back to normal. The Shippos that we've already tied up will prove to help Shippo restore his personality. But I have the feeling that we don't have all of them." Then, another Shippo came out of hiding and started showing off his drawings. "Look at these! They're way better than yours," this Shippo said.

"Look kid, do I look like the type of person that does drawings?" Inuyasha questioned him. "In fact, yes you do!" "What the he-" "Inuyasha! Be nice to him! He's still a little kid, you know." Inuyasha's face started to turn red. "What-do-you-mean? We have to put up with holy terrors for how many days!" "SIT! It's not as long as you think!" Kagome yelled at the poor Inuyasha now six feet under ground level.

"Hahahaha! You got subdued by a girl. How sad, ha!" The Show-off Shippo smirked. "When I remove myself from this ground, I'm going to beat you senseless so hard, that you'll be crying for mommy!" "Oh yeah? Well feast your eyes on this!" The Show-off Shippo had drawn a picture with Inuyasha getting sat by Kagome. "Don't you dare show that in public, or I'll wring your tiny-"

"SIT!"

Poor Inuyasha got driven down another six feet. "Never, ever, make a girl angry," Miroku said to himself.

A/N: Well, that's another chapter, and my goal is still in effect: to make a chapter every day!

Miroku: That's right, so be sure to see more of this brutal fanfic (not really brutal) (reaches out to Sango)

Sango: Put your hand closer to me in 5 centimeters, and I'll make sure you'll never ask another woman to bear your child ever again!

Miroku: (immediately retracts hand)


	7. Insanity Ensues!

**The Case of the Personality Shippos:**

Chapter 7: Insanity ensues!

"Do you sense that?" Kagome asked." "Yeah, I definitely recognize that scent. Get ready, guys, 'cause we're in for another fight of our lives." Suddenly, Naraku appeared out of nowhere. "Ha-ha, Inuyasha, prepare to die!" Naraku cackled like a wicked witch. As Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga, Naraku shot a tentacle at him and struck Inuyasha down.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine! Now hurry up and just move away or shoot, got that?" "Why you--" Kagome muttered angrily as the words came out of your mouth. "You better not use that kind of language against me mister, or I'll say the s-word!"

All of the bickering and most fascinating curse words within the noisy commotion started to cause some certain kids to start waking up to all of the noise. "Quiet you fools! Once you've all gone to your grave you can start all the bickering you want!" Naraku sputtered out angrily. "Who ever told you could tell us what to do!" Inuyasha cursed.

Now instead of physical combat, Inuyasha and Naraku are battling with… words? After several continuous taunts, a voice nearby was heard to say, "Keep it down will ya! We're already awake, so go take your arguments somewhere else!" Everyone (yes, even Naraku) looked up and saw the angry Shippo looking at everyone around him with a red face on.

"Little fox, stay out of any business that concerns you," Naraku said coolly. "Shippo! Run for it!" Kagome cried out. "Like I said, keep it down or I'll have to call my lackeys on you, you bit-" "Hold it! Who are you to tell me what to do? You're also a small kid, so don't use that kind of language, and you're so little, how could you have any servants with you?" Naraku smirked.

"Front and center!" this Shippo let out a call only reserved for military purposes, as 4 more Shippos bounded out. "Is this some kind of fox magic? For this sorcery will not fool me!" Naraku said with a bit of sarcastic laughter in his voice. "Guys... sic him." As all of them chased after Naraku, saying, "C'mon, play with us!" "Come back here, you ungrateful bit-" "Hey! Give me those jewel shards!" "Wah! Please come back and play with us!" "Ha-ha! I can run faster than you! Bet you I can beat you to that abandoned hut over there!"

As they chased Naraku into the abandoned hut, the Shippos shut the door and locked it. There was a hassle of dust emanating from the hut, and some child-like giggles and taunts. Suddenly, all of it stopped. The gang broke down the door only to find Naraku dead, with his hands on his head, which had several bumps on his head, white foam frothing out of his mouth, and series of bites and scratches on his entire body.

"How did you kill Naraku?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, what quality did you possess that we don't?" Inuyasha questioned sternly. "Oh that's easy," the happy Shippo explained, "first off, we chased him into the hut. Then we taunted him while the angry one over there bit and scratched him constantly. Then that guy banged his head against the wall and hit it so many times that he finally fell onto the floor asleep with his eyes open. Oh, and there was white stuff that came out of his mouth, too."

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who was deep in thought. "I was wondering, if we couldn't defeat Naraku, then maybe…"

A/N:

Oooo! What is Inuyasha thinking (or plotting) about? Find out next time in my next chapter!

Also, please review!


	8. The End is Near

**The Case of the Personality Shippos:**

Chapter 8: The End is Near

"Well Miroku, I think we've got all of them," Inuyasha told him. They've been scouring the surroundings for seven days and no signs of any other Shippos. "We should've gathered all of them, right?" Kagome asked Miroku with a hint of hope in her voice. So after they rebounded the Shippos together, Miroku told them to find the original Shippo, who could be anywhere in the forest.

Inuyasha volunteered to pick up Shippo's scent, but Miroku then told him that since there were so many Shippos, their scents may throw Inuyasha's nose off course. "So then how are we going to find Shippo? This forest is huge so we'll have to look in all the parts of the forest one by one," Sango told them all.

Once they all set out, they looked in all the places that they could think of. "Well, did you find him?" Kagome asked the others. "I've looked for him here but I can't find him anywhere." "Nope he wasn't where I looked." Night gradually fell onto the forest and it was growing dark. "We'll have to look for him tomorrow," Inuyasha said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "No, we have to look for him! He could be lost," Kagome reasoned. Miroku, however, replied, "Sorry Kagome, but even if we did look for him, he'd be hard to find at night. Let's continue our search in the morning."

At daytime, they looked in all of every nook and cranny that they could find. Suddenly, Kagome yelled, "I've found him!" Everyone saw Shippo, still unconscious. They quickly took him back to the camp and Miroku chanted a spell and fused the personality Shippos back into the original. Then, Shippo started to regain consciousness. "Uhhh, where am I?" Shippo started to annoy Inuyasha again with stupid questions. Inuyasha gave Shippo a big hard smack to the head.

"Shippo's back to normal, all right," the others commented on the wild show.

The End


End file.
